


Why can’t I remember you?

by BotBotZ



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23444020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BotBotZ/pseuds/BotBotZ
Summary: An incident after a Live show ends up with Misaki in the hospital with broken ribs and Amnesia, but she only forgot her girlfriend.
Relationships: Okusawa Misaki/Tsurumaki Kokoro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	1. Hospital

Misaki wakes up in a hospital room. Which was surprising considering she wasn’t accustomed to doctor visits. She also doesn’t remember arriving. She attempts to raise her hands to touch her face but they're so heavy, everything feels heavy. She rubs her neck, stopping at the action from an ache at that rose into her skull. The throbbing felt as if Hagumi struck her with the end of her bat. 

This was obviously a mistake. She didn’t belong here, in this room, but her head hurts so intensely. Slowly running her hand against her head she feels bandages. From the corner of her eye she could see the same bandages traced her forearms. She closes her eyes expecting to pass out again. 

It hurts to stay awake. Close by the machine starts beeping erratically. Misaki can hear the echos of footsteps and voices before everything goes black.   
.

.

.  
Quiet whispers and sobs flowed through the room as Misaki began to stir being pull away from her unconsciousness. Her shifting catches the attention of her guest. Putting her in the receiving end of bottled energy. 

Waves of pain shot through her upon impact, she tensed doing her best to temporarily endure it given the bandaging across her ribs meant something. 

Kaoru pulls both hyper girls away, she was grateful for their support and for the being shoved off so she could breathe. 

Despite the pain, Misaki smiles softly watching the band mates before her expression became troubled,

“I don't...remember anything after the concert.” Misaki replies, her memory doesn’t aid her. Instead her thoughts make the pain worse. It was clear to remember Hagumi and her senpais but this person. Misaki can’t recall a single interaction with them. 

“That's okay Misaki, what matters is you’re healthy.” the blonde says pleased that she is responding. 

“No, it’s Okusawa-San,” she states firmly, “I don’t know who you are.” Given her physical and emotional condition Misaki wasn’t in the mood to be disturbed by a stranger. She is already tired of her presence along with the girls excitement. 

Hagumi’s grip on the bed railing tightens, she tries to lighten the tension set by Misaki’s tone. 

“haha, Good joke Mii-Kun.” Her gaze shifts between her other band mates, as if pleading for help or an explanation. 

Misaki’s head throbbed dully, her frown ever present as she felt disoriented about what was happening. Especially when she watched the blonde girl. Examining her further Misaki was drawn to her looks, soft cheeks, bright Golden eyes, a fading smile. 

The other members of harohapi shared expressions of worry. 

“Ah, ever the jokester our dear Misaki. What would Michelle do with you?”

“Who’s Michelle?” Misaki’s head was starting to hurt again but she couldn’t pinpoint the reason or the reason for the others going silent. Misaki feels as if she’s out of loop with information. 

They are just starring at her unsure what to say next until Kokoro intervenes tears brimming in her eyes, her smile was small and wavering,

“I-It’s nice to meet you...Okusawa-San.”


	2. Leaving the Hospital

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepover ALL WEEK!

~~~~~~~~~~

The scent of salt wafted through the air, clinging to their articles of clothing. They sat in the sand, enjoying the remaining warmth of the sun before it disappeared. Beams of light still shine through darkened clouds reflecting against the oceans waters. 

“Wow.”

Misaki swore that she was in heaven, yet at the same time the setting felt wrong. The scenery seemed eerily familiar but It was hazy and quiet, she couldn’t hear anything from her surroundings. There was no sound of crashing waves, no sounds from the seagulls perched near by demanding food. There especially wasn’t sound from the blurry figure that began pulling at Misaki’s arm. 

Nervous at first an unexplainable warmth envelops her, their hands clasped together as she’s led from her spot in the sand. As pleasant as it was Misaki noticed her vision starting to fade, along with an increasing throb at the sight of the silhouetted figure. 

“Hey!” The DJ shouts to gain their attention, a response for what’s happening or where she’s being led. Her vision is getting hazier with each passing throb in her skull. 

They suddenly stop in place, releasing their grip, Misaki is struggling to catch her breath. She watches them shifting their gaze towards the sky. The change in atmosphere reflects the silhouette in luxurious gold.

“Their gorgeous.” She breathes. Misaki’s vision cuts to black. 

Misaki inhaled sharply jolting awake because of another migraine. She sat up pressing her head against her palm wishing she could have a stronger dose of pain relievers that wouldn’t kill her. At least her ribs have healed enough for her to sit up. It doesn’t change the fact that they still ache especially now with Misaki’s abrupt action. 

Upon opening her eyes Misaki realizes she’s no longer at the beach. Instead, she’s back in the brightly lit room of the hospital. Further more she still doesn’t understand her reoccurring dreams. All she knows is they each give her a feeling of nostalgia. 

She’s thought against telling her band mates about them since they refuse to say much to her about certain questions she asks. Though she can tell there is hesitance in their voices she doesn’t know the reason. Thinking hurts, and she’s still tired from her sudden awakening. Relaxing she lays back down, adjusting back to slow breaths, only the sounds of her heartbeat to keep her company. 

.  
.

“This is going be so much fun Mii-Kun!” 

Hagumi exclaimed while looking outside the window of the hospital room. With the Okusawa family gone for a few weeks the band agreed to take turns of Guardianship over the DJ. Which didn’t make sense to Misaki since they were all staying at her house anyway. 

“Yeah.”

Misaki couldn’t figure out whether it was safe to stay around Kokoro. The blonde had done nothing to purposely offend any of them, but the DJ just felt a sense of paranoia in her presence. Maybe it was just the way her head still hurt when observing her. 

“They should be just about finished with the paper work Misaki-Chan.” 

Kanon stood seated near Misaki meanwhile Kaoru and Kokoro took care of the paper work so Misaki could be Discharged. From what her band mates told her apparently Kokoro paid for everything? Misaki was still unsure what that meant, but she didn’t question it. The DJ was just happy they were able to leave. 

“Our precious Kokoro has brought the carriage for our princess.“ Kaoru spoke making an entrance for the blonde. After a couple weeks Misaki could tell there’s no difference with her Senpai’s drama scenes. She did appreciate the wheelchair, now she didn’t have to walk home. 

“The suit people went to prepare everything for our sleepover! This week is going to be so much fun!” 

Her eyes lit up as she skipped right up next to Hagumi watching the suits from the window. Her long blonde hair that cascaded down to her waist flowed while she ran. The way she spoke innocently, yet still imposing Misaki’s personal space had been generally annoying. She couldn’t help but let out a deep sigh, smiling wryly as she watched them interact. The girls limitless supply of energy as they kept bouncing about. Her skull maybe threatening to break in half just by the sight of her but at least the others are enjoying themselves. 

“Wait, Suit people?” Misaki blinked.


End file.
